ferdinandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Ranch Hands
The Ranch Hands are characters and a group of 4 men working for Moreno, the owner of Casa del Toro in Ferdinand. They are voiced by Luis Carlos de la Lombana, Carlos Reig-Plaza, Alvaro Mendoza, and Adrian Gonzalez. Biography The Ranch Hands have been working at Casa del Toro since most of the bulls, including Ferdinand, were little. One night, when Ferdinand, after discovering that his father, Raf did not return from a bullfight as promised, decided to run away from the Casa, two of the ranch hands gave chase, but were unsuccessful as Ferdinand jumped onto a passing train. When Ferdinand grew older, he was raised on Juan's farm and became best friends with his daughter, Nina and he always went with them to flower festivals in Ronda to help them sell flowers for two years. Unfortunately, Ferdinand is not allowed to go once he gets too big, but he goes anyway. While at the festival, Ferdinand is stung by a bumblebee, which causes him to run around in fear and convince everyone that he is a "monster". After Ferdinand is forced into a truck and driven across Spain to Casa Del Toro, the ranch hands and Moreno observe him and see how strong he is (when actually he is trying to tell them that there was a mistake). As a result, their boss, Moreno commands them to bring in the "calming goat" named Lupe, and they are shown to be afraid when Ferdinand accidentally crashes out of the truck. The ranch hands are present later at night when Ferdinand is attempting to escape the Casa once again, and he manages to avoid them before being stopped while trying to pass an electric fence. The next morning, Lupe overhears the ranch hands talking about the arrival of a famous bullfighter named El Primero, and she excitedly wakes up the other bulls, after which they head outside and watch Moreno greet El Primero. After that, he tells the ranch hands to prepare the bulls to fight in the training ring while El Primero watches. While the bulls are running around, trying to fight each other, one of the ranch hands runs into Maquina, who chases him, thinking he’s a target, until the ranch hand ducks behind a wall that gets stuck to Maquina's head as he looks around for him, and he accidentally throws the ranch hand out of the ring when Angus rams into him during the bulls' struggle. The ranch hands are later seen when Ferdinand and Lupe are trying to escape Casa del Toro with a little help from the hedgehogs: Una, Dos, and Cuatro. They manage to sneak into the house, only for Ferdinand to crash into El Primero's car, setting off the alarm and attracting two of the ranch hands, who are chased off by the hedgehogs. The ranch hands are later seen when the bulls, Lupe, Bunny, and the hedgehogs are driving away in the company truck, and they, along with Moreno, give chase. When the humans catch up to the bulls on a highway, Una lifts up the hood of their car, causing them to fly off of the road and they crash into some hay. Moreno and the ranch hands catch up to the gang in their battered car when they are stuck in a traffic jam, and they chase after them, prompting the animals to run through the city while unintentionally causing panic and chaos, followed by Moreno and the ranch hands on segways (with one struggling to ride a kid's bicycle). After a brief bus chase, the ranch hands and Moreno follow the bulls to the train station (where they see a destroyed path through the building, obviously made by them). They go out to the train tracks and look around for the bulls, eventually noticing them crawling by, and they chase after them in a forklift. When the other bulls, the hedgehogs, and the Bunny safely board a cart connected to a train heading to Nina's farm in Seville, Ferdinand stays back to sacrifice himself to the ranch hands so that his friends can escape, who later lasso him to the ground and drive him and Lupe to Plaza de Toros for his fight with El Primero. After this, the ranch hands are never seen again. Physical Appearance Trivia Gallery 82D6A72B-8CC1-4698-9BA2-3F766EE0529D.jpeg 86AD4A03-223A-41F4-AE5B-E31AA408E817.jpeg 92116A06-6FDE-4C91-BE08-6ECA86C6E62D.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:Hispanic characters